A Whole Lot of Bull
A Whole Lot of Bull is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Marshal * Howdy Featuring * Tango * Binky * Bun * Boz Appearances * Generic Tree Friends * Perry Plot At a stadium, Tango is shown as a matador. He taunts a large angry bull with a red cloth, doing such a great job that he gets distracted by waving at the cheering crowd. The bull uses this opportunity to unlock a door with one of its horns. A herd of bulls rages out the door, leading everyone to panic and the stadium to collapse. Marshal and Binky take an afternoon walk until feeling the ground tremble. Up ahead they spot hundreds of bulls heading straight for them. They make a run for it, Binky offering Marshal a push for a head start. Meanwhile, Howdy comes out of the store with new cowboy boots. Marshal and Binky pass by him and he too gets chased. Binky disappears down a path with a few bulls following behind. The chase continues on a highway. Boz is seen driving a meat truck when Howdy and Marshal run past him. The truck then gets attacked by several bulls, quite possibly angry at Boz for serving their kind as food. In an attempt to get away, Boz collides into Bun's bread delivery truck, flattening both drivers as they smash into each other. Their flattened bodies land on two hamburger buns on the ground. Howdy climbs to safety up a tree. Marshal, on the other hand, tumbles out of his contraption. As the bulls surround and attack him, one of them gets a lasso caught around its horns. Howdy, having tied his rope around a branch, tries to pull the bull away. The bull retaliates by moving in the opposite direction. The tree bends over until the rope breaks, causing Howdy to be slammed by the tree. As Marshal continues being thrashed around, the bulls turn their attention to Binky, who taunts them with his red cape. They charge at him, but Binky makes a last-minute escape, sending them into a barn. They are finally trapped when Binky locks the barn doors shut. Despite being heavily injured, Marshal crawls to Binky and thanks him for the rescue. Elsewhere, Tango retrieves his cloth from underneath the rubble. But due to waving it around, he attracts the attention of Perry and gets gored with his horns. Moral "Don't taunt a beast." Deaths # The spectators are likely killed when the stadium collapses. # Boz and Bun are flattened. # Howdy is slammed against the ground by a tree. # Tango is gored by Perry's horns. Trivia * Howdy's death is similar to Mime's death in Junk in the Trunk. * Marshal was originally planned to die. Similar to Petunia in House Warming, some speculate that he died from his injuries. Though the writer of this episode confirms otherwise. * Boz and Bun's deaths are similar to Lifty & Shifty's deaths in Doggone It. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 74 Episodes